Amigos reales
by Graywolf-kun
Summary: Serio x Pilar.. .la mayor coincidencia del mundo...   Cancion: /watch?v kKi5f8ZcYQk&feature fvst


NT: Como siempre digo.. Combo Niños no me pertenece.. los derechos son de Carlo de bautiny, Carolinne Pierce y Fabienne Cambrelle...

Ahora a lo mio..

1ro: Si, me gusta la pareja de Serio y Pilar.. aunque no es de la serie me gusta... el chico romantico y la rarita del cole... eso es algo que me gusta...

2do: No dire como es que Serio se enamoro de Pilar.. simplemente les dire ahora que Serio se rindio con Azul y jamas le dijo lo que sentia y se hizo mas amigo de Pilar hasta que se enamoro... asi me salteo de ponerlo en el fic y explicar todo siempre que escriba uno asi.

3ro: Este fic se me ocurrio de un sueño que tube (en serio) solo que era de My little pony y era con Rainbow Dash.. cuando me duermo escuchando musica siempre tengo sueños asi que despues paso a los fics, lo malo es que no recuerdo que cancion me dio este fic T-T... se que era de Dyango

4to: Si, veo My little pony a los 17 años y no me da verguenza.. es como ver hijitus version caballo.

Combo Niños.

Serio y Pilar..

Amigos Reales.

(crik - crik) (crik- crik)

-bueno creo que deberia empezar a narrar solo que estoy recordando el sueño, algo que me es dificil por que duermo y olvido todo T-T.. a ver creo que iba asi la historia, por cierto, hoy narrara mi amigo Tomas, es un personaje que cree y ya va a tener fic propio mas tarde, pero hay que presentarlo, bueno lo conocen de Andrei cuando narro un capitulo, es como mi consciencia asi que es lo mismo que yo narre, mientras yo busco la cancion que me dio este fic el narrara..-

(T_T por que yo? trabaja peresozo)

-Quieres fic propio o no?-

(Bien tu ganas, yo narrare la historia hoy)

-Buen chico... :3-

( Eso se llama soborno y es ilegal en cierto paises y si lo publicas iras a pricion)

-El soborno es un delito cuando es un soborno a alguien existente, no a un producto de la imaginacion de un chico de 17 años... te recuerdo que no existes realmente?-

(T-T... no por favor... esta bien dejemos de lado el tema y yo narro)

Un dia como cualquier otro puede cambiar de cualquier manera, siempre puede suceder, si no preguntenle a los combo niños, cada dia una aventura extraordinaria, cada dia, pero jamas pensaron en esta aventura a los 16 años de los chicos, ya habian sellado el mundo divino hace mucho y ahora eran chicos normales, bueno casi, seguian con las clases de capoeira y ahora podian convertirse cuando quisieran, asi que eso sale de la linea de normal... bastante... pero bueno eso ya se fue mucho de la historia.

Un bello dia de otoño en la preparatoria de Nova Nizza anunciaba la campana de clases, la preparatoria Alcalde Gomez Santos, bueno explico eso, Diadoro fue puesto en carcel al fin, despues de mucho tiempo lo apresaron, y Gomez quedo sin trabajo, se dedico a la politica, bueno en realidad era un guardia de seguridad en la alcaldia y alli se intereso y se postulo para alcalde, pero a diferencia de Diadoro este si gano las elecciones, y fue mucho mejor alcalde que Diadoro haciendo escuelas, hospitales y poniendo Wi-Fi gratuito en las plazas principales... bueno parece que me fui tambien de la historia... es que pasaron muchas cosas desde el 2008 en nova nizza...

Los chicos ya estaban crecidos, bueno tienen 16 años cada uno, como habia mencionado arriba Serio trato de decirle a Azul y jamas lo logro, aunque es muy obvio, bueno, no lo logro y perdio a Azul... lo peor es que Azul por extraño que parezca se enamoro de Paco, nadie sabe como, es decir... quien se enamoraria de Paco? bueno no sabemos como era de caracter fuera de la escuela y de los combo niños pero el siempre habla de si mismo...

Pasemos a lo nuestro.. Serio y Pilar, ellos se hicieron mucho mas amigos que antes y bueno como dige, Serio se enamoro de Pilar, ahora Pilar sigue perdida en sus cosas y milagrosamente sabe que esta en la escuela aun... pero bueno, asi son los 16 años, una de las mejores edad de la vida por que no tienes que tomar desiciones importantes y por que todavia puedes disfrutar de la vida joven...

-hasta que te mudas solo y necesitas empleo para vivir.-

(ps.. ps, gabriel... sigue buscando tu cancion... me dejas narrar o que?)

-Ups... perdon. Esta bien... perdon es que estoy recordando los buenos tiempos...-

(sigo e ignoren ese tema...)

Bueno, el dia era normal, por lo menos hasta que aparecio una limosina en el estacionamiento de la escuela, una limo enorme quizas unos 15 metros de largo y un color negro brillante, todo el mundo observaba impresionado, incluso Paco y Serio que, bueno tipico, un chico siempre adora un auto bien cuidado...

Serio: Guau... de quien sera...

Paco: Vidrios polarizados, llantas modernas, placa en blanco para evitar multas...

El chofer se baja y camina hasta el fondo para abrir la puerta de la limo..

Paco: Un "Jaime" personal... es alguien muy bien forrado...

Serio: No hables asi, pareces salido de una banda de ladrones..

Paco: jaja... asi soy yo...

Serio: si ya veo...

De la limo bajo un hombre alto de cabellos negros y un traje hecho a medida realmente impresionante, zapatos negros y un pañuelo rojo en el bolsillo del traje, aparentaba unos 30 y pico de años.

Serio: Eh.. Paco disculpame pero debo irme ahora...

Dice Serio y se hecha a correr en direccion contraria al hombre... mientras tanto en el baño escolar Azul se encontraba lavandose las manos.

(eso es bueno, lavense las manos despues de ir al baño por que cuando comen despues comen todos sus desperdicios, perdon por decirlo asi gente pero es cierto y honestamente, de paso lo aprendo yo)

- A nadie le interesa...

(quieres gripe A o que?)

- Disculpen, es que mi amigo le tiene fobia a los germenes-

(no le temo a los germenes)

-Una mosca sobre ti-

(donde?... -con un spray desifectante-)

- Si le tiene miedo a los germenes-

( ve y busca tu cancion y dejame narrar a mi, la proxima vez que interrumpas te pego)

-adios-

(vuelvo a lo mio)

Mientras escucha el celular de Pilar sonar bastante cerca, sonando y sin ser respondido, ella sigue el sonido hasta uno de los toilets donde estaba Pilar esconndida del mundo... dejando que su telefono suene...

Azul: ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por que no atiendes?

Pilar: Shh... alguien puede oirte y no quiero aparecer en todo el dia...

Azul: Al menos podrias atender el telefono...

Pilar: Ni loca... es papá y quiere hablar conmigo..

Azul: Tu papá? no que vivias con tus abuelos?

Pilar: Si por ese tema, papá esta aqui en la escuela y no quiero que me vea...

Azul: Y por que no?

Pilar: Es largo de contar y un poco torpe de oir...

Azul: Pues ya tienes una interesada, vamos somos amigas no?

Pilar: Esta bien, te contare, pero es un secreto y no debes decirselo a nadie, entiendes a nadie!

Azul: Esta bien, palabra de amiga...

Pilar: Bueno...

Y aqui me callo yo por que los secretos no se revelan hasta su momento propio...

(espera un rato...)

(espera otro rato)

Yo: Quieren apurarse, hay gente queriendo oir el fic...

Pilar: Dije que es largo de contar...

Yo:Esta bien...

(mira el relog)...

Azul: De todas las locuras que te escuche oir esa es la mas loca de todas...

Pilar: Ten... eso prueba todo.

Pilar le muestra a Azul un colgante verde esmeralda con varias cuentas en un amarillo casi invisible pero notable...

Azul: Es hermoso... de donde... no me digas que te lo dio tu padre?

Pilar: Si... eso me lo dio el hace mucho, eso prueba todo lo que te dije... o piensas que yo puedo pagarlo sola?

Azul: Ok...

Pilar: No es un regalo, devuelvemelo...

Azul: Algun dia me lo prestas...

Pilar: Sueña...

Azul: T-T por fa... bueno al menos enfrentalo y dile que no...

Pilar: Deberia pero papá es un poco insistente...

Azul: Deberias...

Pilar: Esta bien...

Bueno dejemos esto y volvamos con la limo en el estacionamiento...

El hombre que bajo del auto estaba hablando por telefono y parecia un poco frustado por que no se podia comunicar con su contacto... lo poco que hizo fue suspirar y caminar hacia la multitud preguntando por alguien... alguien que casi nadie conocia... hasta que llego con Paco...

¿?¿?: Hola jovencito, diculpame estoy buscando a mi hija, se que asiste a esta escuela pero no la veo, ni logro captarla, sabes donde este..

Paco: Disculpeme señor pero si me dijera su nombre le ayudaria...

Jose: O, mi nombre es Jose Antonio Villalobos Quiroga Ramos...

Paco: Bueno, me referia al nombre de su hija señor pero es un gusto, soy Francisco, pero digame Paco

-no se como sea en mexico, pero en argentina, bueno al menos en cordoba todos los Paco que conosco se llaman Francisco de primer nombre, al igual que el Nacho para los Ignacio, quejas, en los reviews por fa que no leo pm si veo que empiezan mal-

(-golpea a gabriel-)

-hey-

(te lo adverti)

Jose: *_*U uy, cierto, disculpa es que estoy un poco distraido hoy... Mi hija se llama Sofi

-ese nombre vino con el sueño y bueno, me gusto.. pero seguira llamandose igual lo prometo-

Paco: Sofi?... me suena... pero creo que no la conosco...

Jose: Ya veo, creo que me engaño para que viniera a buscarla aqui, que niña esa Pilar... si por lo menos me dejara hablar con ella...

Paco: Pilar? Sip a esa si la conosco...

Jose: En serio? dime donde puedo hayarla?

Paco: Pero la que yo conosco se llama Pilar no Sofi...

Jose: Bueno... deberia intentar hablar con ella a ver si la conoce...

Paco: Pilar siempre se esconde en los baños para estar sola, o si no esperela con un insecto en la mano y vedra rapidamente...

Jose: Creo que gracias, bueno la buscare...

En eso llega Pilar y le habla a Jose claramente...

Pilar: No hace falta papá, aqui estoy...

Jose: Sofi, al fin como has crecido! no puedo creer que pasaron 3 años desde la ultima vez que te vi...

Paco: Espera... Papá? Sofi? te llamas Sofi?

Pilar: Ni lo menciones Paco, Pilar es mi segundo nombre y me agrada mas que Sofi...

Bueno, con ese comentario toda la escuela se reune alrededor de ellos solo para oirlos hablar y bueno, Azul tambien estaba alli y se lleva a Paco para dejarlos solos a Pilar y su padre, y en buen momento vuelve Serio...

Serio: Que sucede?

Paco: El padre de Pilar es el dueño de ese auto...

Serio: Que?

Paco: Y el verdadero nombre de Pilar es Sofi...

Serio: WTF 0.0! (los que no saben que es WTF usen google)

Azul: Por que tanta sorpresa Serio, ni que fuera muy importante... o acaso te pasa algo hacerca de tu piquetito de cupido?

Serio: T-T por que soy tan obvio...

Paco: Por que eres mas facil de leer que una historieta de dos paginas...

Serio: Basta con el tema...

Volvamos con Pilar y su padre...

Jose: Sofi me alegra verte otra vez..

Pilar: Pilar, por favor dime Pilar papá...

Jose: Que tiene de malo tu primer nombre, era el nombre de tu mamá, muy bonito, y Pilar es por tu abuela...

Pilar: Por eso mismo, por que tu y mamá no recordaban que existia a menos que lo nesecitaran, cuando fallecio practicamente te olvidaste de mi por tu maldito trabajo, por eso me vine con la abuela y comence a usar su nombre, al menos ella si recuerda decirme hola todos los dias, tu ni has llamado en 3 años...

Jose: Pero es que estube muy ocupado, tu entiendes como es el mundo de los negocios, algun dia te tocara a ti seguir el imperio que tu mamá y yo construimos... no fue facil abrir una cadena de hoteles...

Pilar: Sueña con que seguire ese negocio por que no pienso hacerlo... yo me quedo como soy...

Jose: Pero Sofi...

Pilar: Ya te dije que Pilar...

Jose: Bueno, Pilar... que se supone que haga, no tienes hermanos y no confio en nadie mas que en ti para dejarle la empresa...

Pilar: Adopta un hijo, asi es mas facil...

Salgamos un poco afuera y se oye al mundo hablando del tema incredulamente, Pilar es la hija de un empresario multimillonario dueño de una cadena de hoteles y ella se niega a seguir la empresa de su familia... valiente pienso yo...

Serio: Pilar es la hija de un multimillonario, increible...

Paco: Pero como no dijo nada el dia en que yo me converti en millonario?

Azul: Por que no quiere nada del dinero de su padre...

Serio: Lo sabias?

Azul: No, me lo acaba de contar todo... Ella no quiere el dinero ni la herencia, por que para recibirla debe casarse con el pretendiente que su padre elija, sin mencionar que ella hizo un trato con su padre...

Volvemos con la pareja dispareja, parece que habra problemas...

Pilar: No quiero saber por que estas aqui asi que por favor vete y dejame ir a clases...

Jose: Estoy aqui por el trato que hicimos... tu venias con tu abuela y despues...

Pilar: Me casaba con el hombre que tu quieras, no lo he olvidado, dile a idiota que me buscaste que se pierda en el desierto antes de que me case con el...

Jose: Pilar... tu diste tu palabra, debes hacerlo te guste o no...

Pilar: Primero tengo 16 años, aun no me puedo casar, y no quiero y segundo, no lo hare, si quieres que me case lo hare con quien yo quiera y con quien se lo merezca...

Jose: Vamos, al menos dale la oportunidad, es un joven principe de una pequeña isla cerca de Alemania, aunque fue dominada por España hace mucho, habla español...

Pilar: No...

Jose: Solo una salidita, dale la oportunidad de conocerlo, vamos...

Pilar: Que no... Olvidalo papá, si quieres que me case olvidate y regresa a tu oficina, tu quieres que me case para que herede la empresa familiar y algun dia tengas un nieto que siga tambien... OLVIDALO!

Jose: Esta mocosa... un trato es un trato si no le das la oportunidad entonces te regreso conmigo a tu casa y te despides de tus amigos...

Pilar: Obligame... (mirada de ira)

Jose: Quieres que lo haga? puedo hacer que tu abuela te regrese conmigo...

Pilar: Y yo puedo hacer que me olvides, espera no necesito hacerlo, tu solo lo haces... No me casare con nadie que tu elijas y tampoco me ire contigo papá, asi que vete...

Jose: Sofi, si no vienes conmigo y conces a tu principe entonces enviare a tu abuela a un retiro y tu vendras conmigo y te despediras de esta ciudad para siempre, tu decides, tienes hasta mañana para decidir o yo lo hare...

Dijo finalmente y se marcho en su limosina, ahora dejando a Pilar con la decicion de su vida, casarse con un principe a quien no conocia o irse de la ciudad... bueno despues de que Jose se fue todo el mundo quedo mirando a Pilar asi que un grito alejo la chusma del lugar y dejo a los 4 chicos solos...

Paco: Guau... tu si que tienes problemas de familia...

Pilar: Callate... odio a ese hombre, siempre queriendo dominar mi vida...

Azul: Es tu padre, deberias respetarle mas...

Pilar: Ponte en mi lugar, dime que harias si tu padre casi ni te recuerda y despues de 3 años sin aparecer te obliga a casarse con un idiota que nadie conoce...

Serio: Pienso que deberias darle la oportunidad, le das con el gusto y mandas a volar al principe asi de simple...

Pilar: No es tan facil Serio, yo no soy asi... no saldria con alguien por que si...

Serio: Pero si no lo haces te llevara con el...

Paco: Y te hara casarte de todas formas...

Pilar: Quieres callarte y ayudar!

Azul: Calma Pilar, simplemente sal con el chico y dile que no deseas comprometerte con el...

Pilar: Y mi papá buscaria otro mas en el mundo para casarme...

Serio: Entonces hazlo... no creo que tu padre tenga una lista de pretendientes para ti...

Pilar: Serio, mi padre es millonario, consiguio un principe, piensas que no tiene una lista de pretendientes?

Serio: Me callo...

Azul: Me pregunto quien sera el principe...

Serio: Si... quien sera...

Pilar: Te pasa algo Serio?

Serio sonrojado...

Serio: No... nada...

Bueno todo el mundo se fue a su casa y el mas preocupado por el asunto es Serio... no por el hecho de que Pilar tenga ese problema, si no por quien seria el pretendiente de Pilar... y Pilar delivera su decision pensando en todo el mundo... claro, pensando en todo el mundo, antes que en ella...

Al dia siguiente el padre de Pilar va a la escuela para volver a hablar con ella... y como ayer todo el mundo al pendiente de lo que pasa...

Pilar: Quieren irse a otro lado!, vamos vuelen de aqui...

Con un grito de Pilar basta para todo parece ^-^u bueno sigo.

Jose: Lo has pensado Sofi...

Pilar: Que me llames Pilar...

Jose: Te llamare por tu nombre te guste o no, decidiste ya Sofi...

Pilar: (suspiro) si papá, decidi, me casare con tu principe si me prometes que me casare cuando tenga 21 años y solo si me permites vivir aqui hasta que decida irme...

Jose: Y la empresa?

Pilar: Tu primer nieto se quedara con ella si me dejas en paz...

Jose: Ya tienes un trato... con gusto te lo presentare mañana en la noche, sera un gran fiesta en la casa de campo, lleva a tus mejores amigos si quieres, alli conoceras a tu futuro esposo... un chico muy bueno la verdad me salvo de un problema hace un mes que vine a buscarte por este asunto, aunque se me presento con un nombre falso indague un poco sobre el y resulto ser un principe que vive en esta ciudad de incognito...

Pilar: Como? Un principe en esta ciudad, si como no y yo soy la reina de la luna...

Jose: Es cierto, al parecer perdio su trono contra su hermano menor y decidio dejar su reino para empezar desde cero...

Pilar: Bueno, no me interesa, recuerda, a los 21, quizas para cuando cumpla esa edad se te olvide este asunto y me dejes vivir tranquila...

Jose: Listo... mañana en la casa de campo afuera de Nova Nizza a las 8 pm. no faltes ni llegues tarde...

Dijo y se fue caminando esta vez...

Pilar: Sabes que lo hare...

Azul y los demas se acercan a ella y Serio esta un poco mal por la noticia, no tan mal como para llorar por perder a Pilar, si no algo como un error que cometio...

Azul: Entonces aceptaras al principe?

Pilar: No me queda otra, quiero quedarme aqui con ustedes y mis abuelos y no volver a ese mundo que mi padre llama la buena vida...

Paco: Pero entonces accedes a casarte con alguien que no conoces, que no amas y que es muy probable que le dejes un ojo morado... todos los principes son iguales, unos presumidos y cretinos...

Pilar: Por eso le pedi casarme a los 21, para que me de tiempo de conocerlo, si me agrada bueno veremos que dice el destino y si no lo planto en el altar y me voy a España a esconderme...

Azul: España?

Pilar: Si papá detesta España por un problema que tubo con el rey de España, al parecer perdio una apuesta y le dijo que hizo trampa, desde eso no quiere ni oir el nombre del pais...

Paco: Ve a Francia...

Pilar: Muy obvio, el me buscara en Francia...

Paco: Si el sabe que tu sabes lo de su problema con España entonces sera el primer lugar en donde te busque...

Serio: Volviendo al tema y dejando a España en paz por favor que ya estamos hablando por hablar...

(no tengo nada en contra de España, es que necesitaba un pais para ese tema y fue el primero que se me vino a la cabeza... creo que es por que estaba jugando con naipes españoles)

Pilar: Bueno... eso hare, simplemente le dare la oportunidad al principe y veremos que dice el destino... aun asi voy sacando los boletos de avion...

Serio: Jaja... chistosa... tu realmente quieres hacer eso?

Pilar: No, pero si mi padre me deja en paz lo hare... solo eso...

Azul: No deberias hacerlo...

Pilar: No tengo otra... papá no se rinde facilmente...

Paco: Por que no eliges tu a tu futuro esposo...

Pilar: Como mi padre es el dueño de una gran empresa le quedaria mal que su unica hija se case con un pobre diablo, asi es la vida millonaria, me tengo que casar con alguien mas rico que yo o con un noble... como para quedar bien con ese tipo de sociedad, por eso lo odio...

Serio: Es todo un problema...

Pilar: Si, pero ya me decidi, lo hare y listo...

Serio: Esta bien...

Pilar: Como odio a mi padre, hizo lo que quiso y se salio con la suya para que me case con cualquier idiota...

Serio: Tranquila... no se como pero te prometo que todo saldra bien...

Pilar: Eh gracias Serio...

Serio sostenia la mano de Pilar mientras ambos se sonrojaban...

Azul: Parece que cupido disparo...

Ambos se sueltan las manos y miran para otro lado con la cara mas roja que un tomate...

(crik - crik) (crik . crik)... -Pueden callarse grillos de "##$# estoy trantando de recordar el sueño y la cancion...-

( a quien le importa ve y pon un cd de Dyango en internet y listo)

- cierto!... viva la internet (Se va a la compu)-

( eso lo entetendra un rato)

Bueno despues de un rato colorado de Serio y Pilar los chicos siguen platicanco y Pilar invita a sus amigos a la ceremonia de presentacion..

Paco: Ceremonia?

Pilar: Si asi es papá, una fiesta o una simple cena no basta para el, tiene que ser una ceremoonia grande como si fuera la princesa de inglaterra quien se casa...

Azul: Te envidio... T-T

Pilar: Quieres casarte tu con el principe?

Azul: No, eso te toca a ti... yo pido dama de honor :P

Serio: Saliendo de ese asunto, yo no podre ir... mañana debo atender unos asuntos pendientes en casa...

Pilar: No?.. que mal... me hubiese gustado despedirme de ti...

Serio: Despedirme?

Pilar: Si... cuando conosca al principe es probable que mi padre me vigile dia y noche asi que quizas ya no pueda salir con mis amigos...

Paco: Tu padre esta loco...

Azul: Cierto...

Bueno despues de un rato de risa cada uno va a su casa, Paco acompaña a Serio mientras hablan...

Paco: Oye, dime por que no iras? tu mañana no tienes nada que hacer...

Serio: Ire... pero no como quisiera...

Paco: A que te refieres con eso?

Serio: Me guardas un secreto...

Paco: No... eh digo si, dime que te pasa? si vas a decirme que te gusta Pilar ya es tarde por que ya lo se...

Serio: T_T no sabes callarte... te dire la verdad...

(bueno, los secretos no se revelan hasta el momento preciso, asi que hablen, yo espero por que esto es igualmente largo)

Paco: Mentira... te conosco desde el 4to grado...

Serio mira a Paco con un rostro de obvio...

Paco: Justo antes de que empezaramos a entrenar para los combo niños y 2 meses antes de que las clases empezaran...

Serio: Y antes de eso?

Paco: (mente en blanco) esta bien... como es que paso?

Serio: Parece que eligio al azar, segun el no tenia idea de mi y bueno, me busco, me encontro y ahora estoy metido en esto... seguro que habra sido mi hermano...

Paco: Como es que tu hermano te engaño?

Serio: Yo le di el puesto, asi de facil, me aburri y le pase los privilegios a el, me vine a Nova Nizza con un tio y listo...

Paco: Solo aqui pasan esas cosas...

(no se si ustedes tengan la logica despierta pero se los estoy grintado en la cara)

-Serio es ...-

(-Golpea con mucha fuerza a gabriel-)

-auch... duele mucho..-

(vete a buscar tu pinche cancion y dejame narrar en paz o la proxima va a ser una patada a tu futuro)

-me voy, volvere para el final-

(baka) (es japones)

Al dia siguiente antes de la "fiesta" estaban Paco, Azul y Pilar reunidos y Serio no estaba, pero los chicos ya estaban vestidos para el evento... Paco tenia un traje negro como el de un novio con una corbata azul en el medio...

Azul: Lindo traje XD

Paco: Me obligaron T-T

(soy hombre no se de vestido, simplemente recuerdo lo que usaron mis tias en el casamiento de mis padres..)

-diras mis tias en el casamiento de mis padres-

(-patada al futuro-)

-0.o OMFAFG, dolor!- (si no saben lo que significa... santo google.. pero igualmente no lo busquen)

(te lo adverti... ahora vete a seguir buscando tu cancion o te doy otra)

-no, ya me voy T-T-

Azul traia un vestido ligero que la cubria completamente color azul (dah) y el cabello atado como siempre, un collar de oro (imitacion) con un zafiro (tambien falso) colgando de el...

Paco: Tu te ves bien...

Azul: Gracias...

Pilar: Te ves bastante bien Azul...

Y Pilar tenia un vestido verde fuerte largo, con detalles morados en lugares no muy visibles pero notables como el comienzo de la cintura o mangas, el cabello largo atado a la altura del cuello

(no atado como cola de caballo, si no que esta atado y despes se suelta otra vez)

una gargantilla verde esmeralda, la misma que le mostro a Azul al pricipio del fic...

( para la proxima le pido ayuda a mi primo el modista que el sabe de estas cosas)

-di..-

(vete ya!)

-Ni siquiera mis creaciones me respetan T-T -

(lloron ¬_¬ . vuelvo a lo mio, si regresas otra vez gabriel te pateo...)

- busco la cancion aun...-

Azul: Tu tambien te ves bien...

Pilar: Si fuera por mi traeria el uniforme de capoeria, pero papá quiere que este presentable... puf, ni que fuera el papa..

Paco: La primera impresion es la que cuenta...

Pilar: Cierto... erupto asi se aleja de mi para siempre?

Azul: No creo que sirva ^.^u

Pilar: Y Serio?

Paco: Ayer te dijo que no podia venir...

Pilar: Recuerdo que habia dicho que el lo solucionaria...

Paco: Si eso dijo, pero no creo que pueda...

Azul: A menos que se vuelva loco y mate al principe...

Paco: No... no se que haga pero algo hara...

Pilar: Que venga al menos...

Azul: Otra vez cupido...

Pilar: Azul quieres dejar de decir eso?

Azul: Disculpa, es que son tan obvios...

Pilar: Que?

Azul: Todo el mundo sabe que Serio esta loco por ti...

Pilar: No era por ti?

Azul: De la primaria a la prepa hay muchos cambios... se rindio y como empezaron a salir mas seguido ustedes como amigos... recuerdas que tu tenias unos problemas de sociedad? bueno en esas salidas de amigo como tu le decias el se enamoro, por favor era obvio, y se te nota algo por el...

Paco: Azul, recuerdas lo que hablamos acerca de los secretos se dicen cuando sea el momento? me pareces que ahora no lo es...

Pilar: Que? acaso dices que el chico que me gusta desde 3ro esta loco por mi?

Pilar se tapa la boca lo mas rapido que puede y comienza a silvar esperando que nadie oyera eso...

Azul: No servira... te oi fuerte y claro...

Pilar: (roja como tomate, mas diria yo pero no se que es mas rojo que el tomate) y mi papá me comprometio con alguien mas, si hubiera sabido eso antes, quizas yo era quien se declaraba y esto no estaria pasando...

Paco: Eso que significa?

Pilar: Mi papá me dijo que si yo no decidia con quien pasar el resto de mi vida antes de los 15 el lo haria, yo siempre quise a Serio, pero en secreto si me entiendes, si hubiera sabido antes... ahora seria el quien estuviera esperandome...

En eso entra Jose, el padre de Pilar y termina la platica para que entre al salon, adentro era un salon grande, enorme, lleno de gente, todos conocidos del padre de Pilar ninguna cara familiar para ella mas que los de sus amigos que se sentaron en la primera fila, en el escenario habia 2 sillas, una a la espalda de la otra para evitar la mirada entre ambos..

Pilar: Y eso?

Jose: Capricho del principe, quien sabe lo que le pase pero pidio 3 cosas para hoy...

Pilar: Que?

Jose: Una, las sillas asi, dos, quiere el anonimato, segun el no quiere que la gente sepa de el por eso es algo cerrado solo para nuestra familia y amigos... y tres...

Pilar: Y tres?

Jose: Dice que solo se casara si tu misma le dices que si quieres, y que apoya tu decision de esperar hasta los 21, que si tu no deseas casarte con el tu seas libre de elegir tu esposo y el debe ser uno de los invitados a ese compromiso...

Pilar: Que le pasa a ese?

Jose: No se tu sientate...

Y bueno que hay que decir, se sento en la silla mirando al publico y una oradora daba la entrada...

Oradora: Ahora ha entrado al salon la señorita Sofi Pilar Ma...

Pilar: Di el resto de los nombres y tus hijos iran a un orfanato...

(la oradora se asusta y acorta un poco los nombres)

Oradorea: Sofi Pilar Villalobos Marin...

Pilar: Hay esta mejor...

Azul: Resto de nombres?

Pilar le susurra al oido a Azul, estan bastantes cerca asi que si puede susurrarle al oido...

Pilar: Mi nombre completo es Sofi Pilar Marcelina Natalia del cielo blanco Villalobos Marin... es largo lo se, papá tiene uno del mismo largo, no se que tienen con los nombres largos...

Azul: Cual es la verguenza?

Pilar: Que todo el mundo me conoce por Pilar y ademas en la escuela se pueden burlar de cualquier nombre...

Azul: Si claro (sarcasmo)

Pilar: Te recuerdo tu segundo nombre? del cual nos reiamos en la primaria...

Azul: Bueno vuelve a lo tuyo que de seguro llega tu principe...

Dicho y hecho, llego el principe...

-esto no me lo pierdo-

(llegas justo, como va la cancion?)

- Estoy escuchando un disco, quizas alli este-

(bueno prosigo)

El principe era un joven alto vestido con un traje azul, una corbata roja y un pañuelo del mismo color saliendo de un bolsillo del smoking, llegaba caminando lentamente hasta que llego a Pilar, lo mas notable era que una mascara de cabeza entera cubria su rostro, una mascara verde con un simbolo de pregunta y obvio, los huecos de los ojos... el se arrodila para tomar su mano y besarla cordialmente...

¿?¿?: Encantado de conocerla Milady Pilar, la he visto en la escuela pero no he llegado a hablarle mucho...

Pilar: En la escuela? cierto mi papá me conto que vives aqui en Nova Nizza de incognito...

El se sienta y la oradora lo presenta...

Oradora: Ahora con ustedes el principe de la isla dependiente tanto de España como de Alemania, Müntz...

(fue el mejor nombre que se me ocurrio, no me digan nada, se menos de aleman... no siquiera se si es una palabra alemana en serio)

Oradora: El principe Sebastian Eugenio Ricardo Ilario Ocampo Bühler II

-el que no se dio cuenta es por que lee sin prestar atencion, y el nombre no vino con el sueño, si mal recuerdo era un nombre raro y las iniciales formaba HASU y el principe era nepales...-

(aclaraste todo?)

-si-

(entonces vete a buscar tu cancion)

-voy-

Pilar: Y yo me quejaba de que mi nombre es largo...

Principe (asi le dire por ahora): Si, es largo, pero mis amigos me dicen de otra forma..

Pilar: Si? Como?

Principe: No te dire...

Pilar: Presumido... bueno, sera mejor que nos conoscamos... cuentame de ti, como llegaste a Nova Nizza?

Principe: Mis padre gobernaban la isla y cuando cumpli 8 fallecieron, yo por ser el mayor accedi al trono inmediatamente, pero no queria gobernar, eso era muy tedioso, asi que le sedi el trono a mi hermano menor a los 9, el tenia 8 y como ambos eramos jovenes simplemente eramos precisados en ceremonias reales y anuncios, gobierna el ministro, claro primero pidiendonos opinion, el ahora gobierna, a los 14 ya es rey, y yo me vine aqui con un tio abuelo y empece de cero... jamas me gusto el poder politico...

Pilar: (su voz me parece familiar) Entonces asi es que llegaste a la ciudad... y como fue que mi papá te selecciono?

Principe: Caminaba por la calle traquilo un dia y el estaba siendo asaltado, atrape al ladron y le devolvi a tu padre lo robado, en ese momento no sabia quien era, despues segun el le mostraron varias imagenes y alli por alguna razon estaba la mia, me reconocio, me llamo y me propuso hacer esto... yo no queria aceptar matrimonio, pero me entere que estoy siendo obligado desde arriba, parece que en Müntz hay una ley que el heredero mayor debe casarse antes de los 18... mas tardar 21, si no pierde todo derecho a nombrarse parte de la realeza y es exiliado... aunque no queria casarme, tampoco quiero olvidar mi familia...

Pilar: Eso es peor que mi situacion... mi padre me obliga a casarme para que algun dia le de nietos que sigan con lo que yo no quiero, la maldita empresa familiar...

Principe: Adopcion...

Pilar: Le dije lo mismo..

Principe: Estoy precionando a mi hermano para que cambie esa ley, asi quedo libre, y el esta en eso segun el.. debe de estar comiendo una pata de pollo mientras juega video juegos...

Pilar: jeje, no eres tan malo como pensaba... lo unico que lamento es que un amigo mio no este aqui ahora..

Principe: Yo tambien pienso igual, pero yo lamento que me casare y no pude declararme a la chica que me gusta...

Pilar: Cuenta...

Principe: como quieras... es una de mis amigas mas intimas, no es la del tipo que va al cine a ver una romantica o que escuhca lentos, ella prefiere las cosas rudas y de accion, tambien le encanta las cosas raras, hubo un tiempo en que comia insectos y le hablaba a las plantas y aves... me vuelve loco su forma de ser (no me resisti a agregar esa frase) es una gran amiga y sabe cuando ayudar... creo que por eso me enamore de ella, pero soy muy timido y jamas le pude decir ni siquiera una palabras acerca del tema sin tartamudear...

Pilar: Vaya, es muy parecida a mi, si la hubiera conocido de seguro seriamos muy buenas amigas... te cuento del mio, es un amigo tambien intimo, bueno amigo, en un principio estaba enamorado de otra chica, pero jamas se declaro y la perdio, despues de eso empezamos a salir mas a menudo, cine, helado, playa, hubo una vez que fuimos a un golfito... bueno, hoy me entere que el tambien esta enamorado de mi, un poco tarde, me lo dijo una amiga, pero me hubiera gustado decirlo de su boca, creo que jamas preste atencion a lo que tenia en frente,,, si no no estaria metida en esto...

Principe: Todo saldra bien, no te preocupes, le pedi a tu padre que no si me rechazas tu puedas elegir tu esposo...

Pilar: Si me lo comento, muy considerado de tu parte, teniendo en cuenta que casi no te conozco...

Principe: Se lo que sientes, vivir tu vida bajo el control de otro no es lindo... por eso le pedi eso a tu papá...

Pilar: Y la mascara con las sillas?

Principe: A diferencia tuya, yo no quiero causar furor en la escuela...

Pilar: Yo no quiero causar furor.

Principe: Por eso le gritaste a tu padre en medio del estacionamiento que no te casarias con un principe?

Pilar: Eso fue ira familiar...

Principe: Como digas...

Mientras ellos platicaban Paco no paraba de reirse de la suerte de la "pareja" sentada en la silla...

Azul: Que es lo gracioso?

Paco: Aun no caes?

Azul: En que?

Paco: Como se llama el principe?

Azul: Señora, como era el nombre del principe?

Oradora: Sebastian Eugenio Ricardo Ilario Ocampo Bühler II

Paco: Ya caiste?

Azul: No...

Paco: El nombre, piensa en el nombre...

Azul: Sebastian...Eugenio... Ricardo... Ilario... Ocampo...

Paco: Hasta ahi...

Azul: Que?

Paco: Y eso que eres la mas lista de la clase... las iniciales...

Azul: Sebastian, Eugenio, Ricardo, Ilario, Ocampo...S.E.R.I.O.. que? acaso es el?

Paco: Sip, me confeso todo ayer, nuestro amigo es el principe caido...

Azul inmediatamente llama a Pilar para pasarle el dato...

Azul: Pilar... Pilar!... Pilar!

Pilar: Que pasa?

Azul: El principe es Serio..

Pilar: Que el principe es serio? no tiene nada de serio, parece reirse con esto...

Azul: No, el principe es Serio...

Pilar: El principe es en serio? Azul no se que te pasa...

Azul: Piensa en sus iniciales y lo sabras, yo ya lo intente...

Pilar: Iniciales...

Y por primera vez en años Pilar comienza a usar la masa cerebral que tiene muy bien escondida dentro de su cabeza...

Pilar: Las iniciales...

Principe: Supongo que ya te has dado cuenta?

Pilar: De que?

Principe: De quien soy...

Pilar: mmm, las iniciales... S.E.R.I.O., espera... S.E.R.I.O... Serio, el principe es Serio...

Serio: Ya te diste cuenta Pilar?

Pilar: Serio? como es que tu eres?

El se quita la mascara y muestra su identidad, si era Serio, con el mismo cabello y todo...

Serio: Ya te explique todo... pero si soy yo, lo que son las casualidades...

Pilar: Cierto... creo que sin saberlo te dije lo que sentia no?

Serio: Sip... y yo me declare de otra forma... te dije que arreglaria todo... solo debes rechazarme y seras libre de tu padre...

Pilar: Eso suena bien... pero... quizas te de una oportunidad...

Serio: Rechazame, se libre de manejar tu vida... no cometas un error que lamentes..

Pilar: Es que... tu si me gustas.. no para casarme, pero si para, creo que al menos salir contigo...

Serio: Tu tambien me gustas, pero si amas algo dejalo ir...

Serio se levanta de su silla y abandona la sala dejando a todo el publico sorprendido, en especial a Pilar... que no sabe que hacer mas que seguirlo, ambos en la azotea del edificio viendo la luna llena, esperando un milagro para este acontecimiento...

-La encontre!-

(diablos, ahora no me lo sacare de encima)

- Dyango y Sheena Easton, La noche y tu-

(esa cancion era?, la tienes en el telefono)

-En serio?... ups, creo que hice mucho lio en vano-

(si.. bastante, ahora pasa el link por que esa cancion queda para ahora...)

-Poner link-

En la azotea del edificio Serio miraba el cielo estrellado mientras Pilar estaba detras de el llamandolo...

Pilar: Serio... por que te fuiste asi?

Serio: Asi que me seguiste... lo hice para que seas libre de elegir tu vida...

Pilar: gracias... pero no creo que quiera elegir otro mas que a ti..

Serio: Tu tambien me gustas, ya lo dijimos, pero si me dejas de lado podras salir del hombro de tu padre...

Pilar: Nah.. el seguira intentando hasta que me case...

Serio: Nop... le hice firmar un juramento de que te dejaria en paz si me rechazabas... si no cumple puede estar un tiempo en carcel gracias a mi...

Pilar: Chido... eh digo, eso no esta bien... tal vez lo odie un poco pero no lo quiero en carcel...

Serio: Eso depende de ti...

Pilar: Asi es...

Pilar se acerca a Serio y toma su mano por detras y se acomoba para ver la vista...

Pilar: De mi depende... no quiero casarme, pero, supongo que podriamos salir algun dia no?

Serio: Supongo... (una mirada tierna)

El se acerca lentamente para robarle un beso y alejarse otra vez para ver la luna...

Pilar: Creo que podria acostumbrarme a eso... (mirada picara)...

Serio: ... Yo tambien...

Pilar: Y dime principe.. que haras ahora?

Serio: No se, que haras tu Milady?

Pilar piensa un rato y despues abajo regresa al escenario junto con Serio sin la mascara y Jose le pregunta lo que quiere saber..

Jose: Dime, tendre yerno?

Bueno... Pilar explota en ira y ya sabemos como es ella cuando se enoja... golpe al higado que me dolio hasta mi...

Pilar: Eso es por hacer esto... no me casare con el principe... por que yo ya estaba saliendo con alguien antes de todo este lio... y tu me presionaste para que haga esto...

Jose recupera un poco el aire...

Jose: Yo no te precione...

Pilar: Dime si amenazarme con eviar a la abuela a un asilo e irme a vivir con tigo no era precion...

Jose: Bueno... quizas.. pero aun asi deviste haber hablado antes..

Pilar: Supongo que no me diste la oportunidad...

Jose: Y quien es el afortunado que sale con mi hija?

Serio: Yo...

Jose: Pe.. pe.. pero tu no eres el principe? acaso me engañaron?

Serio: Fue una mera coincidencia... si hubiera sabido que era su hija le hubiera dicho todo antes, pero por lo que oi, si me rechazaba la dejaria en paz...

Jose: Creo que meti la pata hasta el fondo Sofi...

Pilar: Que me llames Pilar...

Serio: No se.. a mi me gusta Sofi...

Pilar: Entonces yo te llamaria Sebastian... o prefieres Eugenio o Ilario..

Serio: No tengo problema.. es mi nombre despues de todo y mi hermano me dice por el...

Pilar: No es justo, si a ti no te molesta no tiene gracia llamarte asi... T_T

Serio: Lo se :p

Pilar: T_T

Bueno... despues de todo ese embrollo y problema, Jose regreso a su casa, lejos de Pilar como a ella le gusta, ella y Serio comenzaron a salir finalmente... Paco... bueno Paco pidio mucho dinero prestado a Serio y Pilar y aun se los debe mientras que Azul cuenta esta anecdota a los niños que cuidaba para ganar unas monedas... todo termino bien... bueno casi todo dado que Paco le debe dinero a Pilar y eso no es bueno en cierto sentido...

FIN..

-ese fue el final? creo que mejor me dedico a narrar yo y tu actuas-

(cuando empiezo con mi fic?)

-cuando te consiga una hermana-

(hermana? que? ni loco, no quiero hermanos)

-tarde, ya la cree mientras tu narrabas, saluda a Mili-

¨Hola¨

(T_T por que a mi)

¨No es tan malo tener hermanos¨

(yo queria un fic solo T_T)

- Acostumbrate, tengo una historia para ambos asi que vayan conociendose-

¨Que bien un nuevo amigo ^.^¨

(Pesadilla T_T)

- no te quejes, yo tengo 8 hermanos-

Bueno dejemos que ellos arreglen sus problemas mientras los veo en otro fic...


End file.
